Love is You
by miuchandra
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta klasik dengan penuh kenangan memori di masa lalu. *Title changed from Precious Time*
1. Chapter 1

"Hati-hati ya Sakura." Mebuki melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak." Kizashi yang merangkul Mebuki juga melambaikan tangannya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Sakura tersenyum manis, air matanya perlahan mengalir.

_"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, ayah, ibu."_

Wanita cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang itu memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia memang akan meninggalkan kota kecil ini, dan...mengadu nasibnya di kota besar. Tokyo.

* * *

**Love is You  
**

_chapter 1_

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Wanita itu baru saja turun dari kereta. Dia sudah berada di kota tujuannya. Hatinya senang, apalagi memulai kehidupan baru di hari dewasanya.

"Aku harus semangat!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dengan senyumnya yang indah ia segera pergi meninggalkan stasiun itu.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari jantung kota, Sakura sudah tiba di depan apartemennya yang minimalis. Harganya bisa di bilang cukup, terlebih wanita itu hanya tinggal sendiri. Apartemennya hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang keluarga yang menyatu, dan tentu saja balkon untuk melihat pemandangan kota sibuk itu.

Ia tak perlu membawa macam-macam perabotan, semuanya sudah tersedia. Ia hanya membawa perlengkapan baju kantor, buku tabungan, surat-surat berharga, dan buku kecil nan tebal berwarna merah jambu.

"_Sakura's Diary_." Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum lagi, terutama ketika melihat buku harian itu. Buku hariannya saat SMA.

Sakura meletakkan buku itu di meja makannya. Dia kembali lagi untuk meletakkan barang yang lain.

"Benar saja, aku tidak punya bahan makanan untuk besok." Tanpa mengganti pakaian ia segera meninggalkan rumah kecilnya.

Dimusim semi ini hatinya yang cukup riang berjalan melewati blokade kota. Ia tahu seluk beluk Tokyo sebelumnya, tentu saja sebelumnya ia pernah kemari. Terlebih, bunga-bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Bulan april memang menjadi awal segalanya. Dari pembukaan lapangan kerja, wisuda, dan tahun ajaran baru sekolah.

"_Ohaio's supermarket_. Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu ya." Sakura sedang santai memasuki bangunannya . Ia memilih-milih sayuran yang segar, ikan dan buah-buahan. "Aku jadi ingat ibu dan ayah." Gumamnya pelan sambill menuju kasir.

Selesai belanjanya ia melewati taman yang tadi ia lewati juga, _Ueno Kouen_. Aroma sakura yang khas membuat hidupnya lebih tenang.

"Sampai sore masih banyak juga yang sedang hanami. Mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan waktu sebentar."

Mobil _sport_ bewarna putih baru saja parkir di pinggiran taman itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang segera turun dari kendaraannya yang mewah, membukakan pintu untuk wanita cantik dengan mata secerah awan.

"Kau bisa turun sendiri tanpa aku."

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menjadi lebih romantis?" Ia segera keluar dari mobil. Setelan _dress_ putihnya selembut sutera, paduan _high heels_ yang menawan membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Aku tak perlu melakukan hal itu terus, Hinata." Namun wanita itu tak peduli, ia menggandeng tunangannya dengan mesra. Banyak mata yang menikmati pemandangan ini. Sepasang kekasih yang tampan dan cantik menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman untuk melihat bunga sakura berguguran.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka melihat bunga ini gugur."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bunganya memang hanya tahan tiga hari saja. Makanya aku ingin menikmatinya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Setidaknya bicaramu lebih baik dan tidak terbata-bata lagi."

Wajah Hinata memerah, "A-aku melakukan ini untukmu."

Mereka berdua berjalan memutari taman. Tampaknya ada bangku yang kosong untuk mereka berdua tempati.

"Mungkin aku harus pelihara anjing." Sakura menghela napasnya. Rambutnya di gerai senada dengan bunga-bunga yang gugur. "Tidak bisa, nanti siapa yang mengurusnya? Aku '_kan_ kerja." Gumamnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia mulai memandangi pohon-pohon yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mereka tumbuh di sekitar danau, tentu taman ini terawat dengan sangat rapi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya dalam. Ia tampak benar-benar rileks dengan keadaan ini.

"Sakura?"

"Memang namanya bunga sakura, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum, ia segera mengeluarkan bento yang telah ia buat. "Ayo kita makan dulu."

Hinata sibuk mengeluarkan alat-alat pikniknya. Sedangkan Naruto, telah terpana memandangi seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang membelakangi dirinya. Jauh sekali, namun Naruto yakin, hanya dia yang memiliki warna rambut alami seperti itu.

"Hinata, aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa jawaban Hinata, ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Debaran jantungnya yang kian cepat membuat ia gugup.

Lalu lalang orang berjalan semakin banyak, hingga Naruto kesulitan menjangkau wanita itu. Semakin lama, dan wanita itu tidak berada di sana lagi.

"K-kemana dia?" ia berputar diri, mencari wanita itu. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang tersesat dan kebingungan. Ia menyipitkan mata, mencari ke setiap titik. Ya, terlihat. Wanita itu berjalan keluar taman. Ia tersenyum, namun memudar ketika ia merasa ada yang menahan tangannya."Naruto-kun, apa kau ingin menghancurkan kencan kita?"

"Kencan?"

_"Setiap hari, aku ingin mengajaknya kencan."_

"Iya. Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Hinata lembut, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat kesal.

Naruto melirik lagi ke arah luar taman, dan wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

-oOo-

**Namikaze Jp. Corp.**

Tulisan itu terpapang tinggi di atas gedung. Seorang wanita muda baru saja tiba di hadapannya. Sakura memang memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini. Gajinya cukup besar, salah satu alasan ia bekerja tentu saja untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sakura begitu mencintai mereka.

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan resepsionis yang berada di lobi. "Saya Sakura Haruno. Setelah wawancara dengan HRD, hari ini aku ada janji untuk menemui _Kaichou_."

"Baik, saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan beliau."

Sakura mengangguk. Begitu beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

"Silahkan, nona Haruno?"

Entah kenapa degup jantungnya begitu cepat, Sakura langsung saja merasa gugup. Pria paruh baya di hadapanku begitu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"Saya Minato Namikaze, jadi kamu yang bernama Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih telah menerima saya di perusahaan anda."

"Silahkan duduk. Pekerjaan kali ini agak berbeda."

"Maksud anda?"

Minato tersenyum, "Untuk sementara ini kau menjadi sekretaris saya."

"T-tapi bukankah saya bekerja di bagian manejer pemasaran?"

Kali ini pria itu tertawa, dia segera bangkit perlahan dari kursinya. "Sakura Haruno, saya telah membaca riwayat hidupmu. Lalu, apa cita-citamu telah tercapai?"

_"Ada yang ingin bertanya tentang Haruno?" tanya guru tegap berambut silver. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena masker yang ia kenakan._

_"Apa cita-citamu?"_

_Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa yang bertanya tadi. Mendadak wajahnya memerah, ia gugup. Namun seberusaha mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berhasil membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku." _

_Serentak seluruh murid di kelas itu tertawa._

"Sakura."

_"Aku belum berhasil mencapa cita-citaku."_

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya. Saya baik!" nadanya kaget dan terdengar tinggi. Minato menyunggingkan senyum. "Saya ada _meeting_ hari ini. Mari kita mulai pekerjaannya."

.oOo.

Pekerjaan hari ini telah selesai untuknya. Ia memilih untuk cepat pulang dari pada menghabiskan malamnya untuk lembur. Lagi pula ini hari ke-dua sejak ia pindah ke Tokyo. Jarak Chofu ke Meguro cukuplah dekat, namun ia ingin istirahat.

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya, ia menyender dan memejamkan matanya. "Orang itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Ia berusaha tegar, membuka matanya dan berjalan bergontai menuju kamar mandi.

Hidup sebelumnya tidak sesepi ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pelajaran untuk Sakura, bahwa bekerja di kota besar tidak semudah saat ia menjawab soal tersulit sekalipun.

Debu di kulitnya telah bersih, ia menggunakan piyama yang tipis berwarna merah jambu. Rambutnya telah di bilas dan masih meninggalkan tetesan air. Ia tidak mengeringkannya dan membiarkan begitu saja.

Langkahnya menuju balkon, ia membuka pintu kaca geser itu. Menghirup udara yang penuh kebisingan kota. "Beginilah, Tokyo."

-oOo-

Sudah sebulan berjalan sejak ia mengambil pekerjaan ini. Ia mulai terbiasa, bahkan lebih mengenal presiden direkturnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan meeting. Sakura masih membereskan berkas-berkas penting yang ada di meja.

"Anakku itu ingin sekali membuka perusahaan sendiri. Ramen instan." Minato tertawa renyah, Sakura sampai menyerengitkan alisnya, "Ramen? Bukankah makanan itu tidak sehat, _kaichou? _M-maksudku anda telah membuka cabang perusahaan baru seperti roti, bukan?_"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau seperti istriku saja."

Wajah Sakura memerah, "M-maaf. Semua orang pasti tahu kalau itu―"

"Itu permintaan 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang lebih aneh lagi. Ia ingin mendirikan distributor sayur dan ikan segar." Minato menghela napasnya, "Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu, ya?"

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, "Itu lebih baik,_ Kaichou_. Bukankah itu sehat?"

"Ya. Sehat sekali."

Sakura mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba saja atmosfer ruangan itu berubah. Menjadi lebih sunyi.

"Aku akan segera pensiun." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap intens pemilik _shappire_ itu. "Bukankah anda masih muda, _Kaichou_?"

"Berapa umurmu memang?"

Sakura gugup, "20 tahun."

"Kau yang muda. Aku sudah 45 tahun."

Sakura mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya, "Itu artinya anda masih memiliki 10 tahun lagi untuk pensiun, _Kaichou_." Sakura kembali menata berkasnya.

"Aku, terkena penyakit hati. Dokter bilang umurku takkan lama lagi."

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Sakura bahkan kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Minato tertawa lepas memecah kegugupan itu, "Istriku saja meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku begitu mencintainya, jadi aku menikmati penyakit ini."

Sakura masih terdiam, mencerna pembicaraan pemimpinnya saat ini.

"Maka dari itu, tahun ini aku akan melihat anakku di wisuda, menjabat pimpinan, dan...menikah."

"M-maafkan saya, _Kaichou._"

"Untuk apa kau minta ma―"

"Mulai sekarang, saya akan membuatkan anda bekal makan siang yang sehat! Ikan, sayur, buah dan nasi. Semua itu makanan alami yang secara langsung dewa berikan pada kita!" mendadak Sakura semangat, "Dengan begitu anda masih dapat hidup lebih lama. Anda tidak perlu menghabiskan makanan mahal di _lounge_ kantor ini!"

Minato mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, "Kau, benar-benar anak yang baik."

_"Karena aku ingin membahagiakan ibu, dan ayah."_

-oOo-

Sakura baru tiba di apartemennya. Ia segera mandi dan makan malam. Harinya begitu lelah. Seminggu lagi memang akan memasuki musim panas. Hawanya perlahan berubah.

"Aku sendirian. Aku ingin pelihara anjing." ia menghela napasnya. "Tidak akan ada yang merawatnya tapi."

Ia merebahkan diri ke _single bed_-nya. Arah matanya menuju ke mejanya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil buku itu. Membuka bagian _cover_nya.

"_High school is the precious time to spend._" ucapnya pelan,

_This book is belongs to Sakura._

* * *

Sebuah kilasan putih membawanya ke kehidupan 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menggunakan jas puteri bewarna biru dongker dengan rok pendeknya. Pitanya menghiasi bagian dalam kemeja.

"Silahkan masuk, Haruno."

Gadis berambut sebahu dan menggunakan kacamata itu memasuki ruangan kelas yang sangat mewah. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ada apa Haruno? Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"B-baik." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Terkadang ia merapikan kacamata yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno,"

_Berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa tahun ke-2 Konoha International High School, sebuah sekolah dengan mayoritas anak-anak konglomerat dan berjabat._

"Ada yang ingin bertanya tentang Haruno?" tanya guru tegap berambut _silver_. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena masker yang ia kenakan.

"Apa cita-citamu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa yang bertanya tadi. Mendadak wajahnya memerah, ia gugup. Namun seberusaha mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berhasil membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku." Wajahnya tersenyum.

Serentak seluruh murid di kelas itu tertawa. "Kupikir dia ingin menjadi _bussiness women_ termuda!"

Sakura melirik gadis berambut pirang berekor kuda, senyumnya kian menghilang. "Cita-cita macam apa itu?"

_BUK BUK._

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" dan tidak ada yang menjawab. "Baik, Haruno. Hanya ada satu bangku tersisa di belakang. Kau boleh duduk di sana."

Sakura mengangguk.

.oOo.

"Jadi namamu, Sakura?"

"Iya. Namamu?"

Gadis _blonde_ itu mendelik, "Kau tidak lihat _badge name_ di seragamku?"

"Aku melihatnya, tapi akan lebih baik jika aku bertanya padamu langsung." Sakura yang lugu tetap saja menanggapinya dengan ramah.

"Kau aneh."

"Nama Sakura itu cukup kuno_, sih_. Tapi wajahmu lumayan." Kiba menyapanya. Sakura tetap saja tulus tersenyum.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Shino.

"Mungkin dia anak perdana menteri Tenno. Namanya saja biasa begitu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Ayah dan ibuku adalah pedagang. Mereka menjual ikan, sayur dan buah."

Sekumpulan anak-anak yang ramai itu mulai terdiam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian ledakan tawa memenuhi isi ruangan, mengundang anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu datang. "Ada apa?"

"Orang tuanya pedagang ikan, Naruto! Hahaha." Ino tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Sakura malah memandang fokus laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Semburat merah meronai pipinya. Bukan karena malu, tapi laki-laki itu.

.oOo.

"Aku pulang." _Tubuhku benar-benar lelah sekali. Perjalanan sangat jauh yang harus ku tempuh_.

"Selamat datang. Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Mebuki menyambutnya, sedangkan Kizashi masih melayani pembeli.

"Ya aku baik." Aku memaksa untuk tersenyum, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Terutama ketika orang-orang mentertawai orang tuaku.

"Padahal bunga sakura sedang mekar, tahun ini anak ayah tidak terlihat lebih ceria seperti biasanya."

"A-ayah..."

"Ayo makan dulu, Sakura."

_Aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak orang kaya di sekolahku sekarang. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada mereka. Kehidupanku, dan kedua orang tuaku._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

.oOo.

_Aku bersumpah, aku harus menempuh perjalanan jauh. Sekolahku berada di tengah pemukiman orang-orang elit. Dari stasiun aku bahkan harus berjalan kaki. Tidak ada kendaraan ataupun bus sekolah. Aku berharap ini Amerika, seperti yang ada di film-film._

_Aku terus berlari mengejar waktu, ini benar-benar jauh. Apa seharusnya aku menggunakan sepeda saja?_

_Mataku beralih ke mobil-mobil sedan mewah yang melewati tubuhku. Aku yakin mereka menuju ke sekolah. Aku sangat berharap mereka akan berhenti untuk sekedar menawari ku bersama mungkin?_

_Tiba-tiba saja salah satu mobil itu lewat, ia membuka jendelanya. Do'aku terkabul?_

"Hei, Haruno! Semangat ya!"

"I-Ino? B-bolehkah a-aku―"

_Benar saja ia segera menutup jendelanya. Aku menunduk.  
_

_Aku janji, aku janji. Aku akan bangun lebih awal lagi agar tidak telat seperti ini._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kepada Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-4 agar segera menuju ruang kepala Sekolah. Terimakasih."_

Tidak ada yang peduli pada pemberitahuan itu. Baru saja bel istirahat terdengar, murid-murid hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan buruk apapun.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno." Walaupun wanita itu sudah berumur tua, namun wajahnya masih cantik.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_Kouchou_?"

_Aku melihat seorang seumuranku, berseragam sama denganku. Rambutnya yang lurus dan kaku di kuncir. Matanya hitam dan tajam. Tingkahnya malas, namun memiliki wajah yang serius._

"Silahkan duduk Sakura." Gadis itu duduk di sebelah pemuda tadi.

"Aku sangat menyukai prestasi kalian berdua. Maka dari itu, kalian harus lebih dekat lagi."

Sakura tidak memahami arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. "Maksud _Kouchou_?"

"Akan ada olimpiade sains tingkat Jepang tahun depan. SMA Konoha menginginkan murid-murid berprestasi. Selain mengharumkan nama sekolah, ini merupakan buah manis untuk kalian―"

"Maaf saya telat."

Mata mereka beralih ke ujung pintu. Murid yang sangat tampan dan dingin baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan gagahnya ia berjalan menuju mereka.

"Tidak apa. Silahkan duduk, Sasuke."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

**Love is You  
**

_chapter 2  
_

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Mungkin mereka berdua benar-benar murid penting di Konoha. Jika kulihat dari pakaian yang mereka pakai, sungguh bersih dengan warna terawat. Aku berkaca pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya punya sedikit seragam sehingga bisa menggunakannya dua kali._

"Kalau kalian bertiga memenangkan olimpiade ini, dengan senang hati Universitas Tokyo akan membuka pintu untuk kalian."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan Universitas itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk memenangkan olimpiade."

"Aku ingin berkuliah di _Oxford University_. Tapi mungkin olimpiade ini cukup menarik. Membawa nama SMA Konoha dan terkenal sebagai murid berprestasi, kenapa tidak?"

"M-maaf." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, semua tertuju pada Sakura. "Jika Universitas Tokyo menerima, apa akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyerengitkan alisnya, pikiran yang merendah sedikit terlintas di benak mereka.

"Memang kau tidak ingin mendapatkan universitas yang lebih bergengsi lagi?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin. Apakah _rating_ universitas itu sangat rendah?

"Aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa." Jawabnya.

"Dasar. Inginnya sekolah yang gratis."

_Laki-laki ini memang tampan, namun ucapannya tajam seperti pedang._

Tsunade tersenyum, "Tentu saja beasiswa penuh. Sakura, jika mereka tidak memberikan, maka sekolah ini yang akan membantumu."

"Kami akan berusaha keras!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat cukup tidak peduli dengan semangat Sakura barusan.

"Aku sangat mengandalkan kalian. Mulai saat ini, rajinlah belajar bersama."

"Kami tidak sekelas dengan dia, _Kouchou._"

"Ia punya nama, Shikamaru. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak berkenalan?"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

"Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade tertawa kecil, "Berhati-hatilah pada Sakura Haruno."

-o0o-

_Memang sudah tiga bulan aku berada di sekolah ini. Sama sekali bukan hal mudah seperti menjawab soal yang sulit sekali. Aku harus berupaya bangun pagi agar tidak telat datang ke sekolah. Aku harus membuat bekal makanan agar giziku tercukupi setiap hari. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibuku, terlebih ibu harus membantu ayah bekerja._

_Toko yang ayah miliki berada di pinggir jalan, 3 blok dari rumah kami. Ketika aku bangun, ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada. Mereka bekerja keras, dan aku sangat mencintai mereka._

"Ayo kita keruang makan. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Ten Ten manarik-narik Ino agar segera bangun dari bangkunya.

"Hei, Sakura."

Sakura baru saja menyimpan bukunya, "Ya, ada apa?"

Ino memandangi gadis itu dengan heran. Seragamnya begitu lusuh, wajahnya seperti orang yang bangun tidur, kacamatanya tertata tidak rapi, begitupun pula dengan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Kau―baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik."

Ino menaikkan alisnya, ia mempunyai ide yang bagus. "Sudah sebulan ini kau tidak pernah menghabiskan makan siang bersama kami. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengajakmu tadi. Ayo."

Sakura mengangguk, dan mengambil bekal makanannya. Ino, Ten Ten dan Sakura segera meninggalkan kelas itu.

_Memang untuk pertama kalinya aku menuju tempat makan di sekolah ini. Dan, inilah yang kudapat. Sebuah tempat berbentuk restoran dengan balkon yang sangat luas. Seluruh pelayan yang ramah menjamu semua murid-murid disini. Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas, aku tidak sengaja memandang kaca yang memantulkan diriku disana. Tiba-tiba rasa malu menjalar di tubuhku, aku begitu berantakan. Aku menarik tangan Ino menahannya._

Ino tersentak kaget, bisa-bisanya murid miskin seperti Sakura melakukan hal yang akrab kepadanya. Ten Ten juga memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Ino segera menepis tangan Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" Intonasi nadanya terdengar tidak enak.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, aku ingin makan di taman."

"Tidak bisa. Kau _'kan_ tadi semangat ingin kesini. Jangan mempermalukanku, _bodoh_!"

Sakura menatap sedih mata biru itu, kata terakhir di belakang kalimat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tidak sopan menurutnya. Ia bukan seseorang yang menyukai perdebatan. Ia tidak suka memperpanjang masalah.

_Sebaiknya aku mengikuti alur permainannya saja._

Dan mereka bertiga mendapatkan tempat duduk di area balkol luar. Udaranya yang cerah membuat mereka begitu rileks, terkecuali Sakura.

_Padahal ini tempat yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menikmatinya._

"Aku pesan dim-sum dengan salmon ya." Ten Ten terdengar begitu semangat, "Aku sedang diet. Salad sayur saja." Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Kalau aku berbicara sayur, jadi ingat orang tuamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan seberusaha mungkin tersenyum, "Sayur adalah makanan yang sehat. Semua orang menyukainya."

Ino mendecih, "Lalu kau tidak pesan apapun?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku membawa bekal. Maaf tadi aku berbuat yang tidak seharusnya. Aku baru menyadari, aku begitu lusuh hari ini." jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal.

Entah apa yang menjalar di tubuh Ino dan Ten Ten saat ini. Perasaan hangat muncul di diri mereka. Ino berpikir apa mungkin ia terlalu kejam tadi?

Sakura membuka kotak itu, ia tersenyum miris. "Aku bangun telat tadi pagi, uang jajanku tidak begitu cukup jadi seberusaha mungkin aku harus membawa makanan. Lihat, telurku sampai gosong karena terburu-buru." Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Apa tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu? Kami sama sekali tidak peduli." Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia berusaha melawan perasaan yang ada dirinya. Tidak penting mengasihani gadis merah jambu itu.

"Silahkan pesanan anda, nona-nona." Pelayan itu meletakkan makanan mereka dengan anggun. Sakura terpana, ia bahkan tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya mulai menggunakan sumpit untuk memakan nasi.

"Ino, kau di sini?"

Debar jantung Sakura kian cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa memesan makanan karena akan lama."

"Kau makan yang _fast food_ saja."

"Tadinya aku ingin ramen, tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus segera ke lapangan sekarang."

"Cepatlah. Jangan membuatku menunggu."

"Kau curang, Kiba. Makan lebih dulu dan cepat. Aku kelaparan sekarang."

"Ini hanya sayur, kau butuh daging." Kata Ino sebal.

"Kau menginginkan ini, Naruto?" Sakura menawarkan bekal itu. Naruto menyerengitkan alisnya. "Apa itu makanan yang di hangatkan bekas tadi malam?"

"Tidak, aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Sudah dingin, tapi ini bisa mengganjal perutmu. Aku sudah buktikan, kok."

Naruto tidak peduli lagi, ia langsung mengambil seluruh kotak makan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengembalikan padamu nanti. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto segera pergi menarik Kiba untuk menghindari ocehan yang mungkin akan di lontarkan Sakura.

Ino menghela napasnya, "Kau ini. Tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto artinya jangan terlalu baik padanya."

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru."

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambil sayurku. Ini _'kan_ yang di jual orang tuamu juga?"

"Tidak terimakasih." Sakura tetap tersenyum. Gadis itu memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Makanan mewah yang sedang mereka makan membuat perut Sakura tak bisa diam. Ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Naruto, bahkan rela memberi bekal makan siangnya.

_Aku beruntung tadi pagi sempat makan roti, walau sedikit energi aku bisa bertahan._

"I-Ino. Kau melihat Naruto?"

_Semenjak sekolah di sini, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini. Mendengar suaranya yang lembut dan manis, rambutnya yang berkilau dan panjang. Aku seperti melihat puteri di sebuah kerajaan khayal._

"Dia ada tanding basket, Hinata. Baru saja pergi."

"Padahal aku sedang makan di sini juga."

"Tadi Naruto terburu-buru karena kelaparan. Lalu Sakura memberikan semua bekalnya."

Wajah putih belianya terlihat kesal, "Sakura siapa?"

"Itu, Sakura."

"Halo." Pada akhirnya Sakura menyapanya. Hinata terlihat tidak senang.

"Lalu apa kau sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan disini." Imbuh Ino. Sakura merasa perkataan tadi cukup menyayat hati

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tidak menghabiskan makananku tadi. Kau boleh memakan sisanya."

_Apa maksud gadis ini? Kemana arah tujuan bicaranya? Ia memang cantik, namun kata-katanya pedas. Aku sudah bilang aku tak suka perdebatan. Aku hanya diam menahan diriku._

"Ino, Ten Ten, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat Naruto bermain."

"Ya."

Sekilas gadis itu pergi, Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia Hinata. Siswi kelas 2-1." kata Ten Ten memulai pembicaraan.

"Cantik ya." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja ia cantik. Kau tahu, ayahnya konglomerat kelas dunia. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki dirinya?" tambah Ino. Dan hal ini tanpa sengaja membuat Sakura semakin terpojokkan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku kembali ke kelas sekarang."

-oOo-

Sakura sengaja melewati arah yang berbeda, menuju lapangan basket di dalam gedung. Tempatnya tidak terpisah jauh dari gedung belajar. Ia melihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang asing di matanya. Tentu saja, Sakura kurang bergaul.

Perlahan ia melihat lapangan itu, wajahnya tersenyum manis ketika melihat seorang berambut pirang sedang menghabiskan makanan yang ia buat dengan lahap. Ia mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa sangat lapar.

"Sakura-san, baik-baik saja?"

"S-Sai! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

"Maafkan aku. Kau memegangi perutmu seperti itu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik."

"Aku ada roti. Kau mau?" Sai tersenyum. Laki-laki ini berbeda, ramah dan baik. Mungkin Sakura merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Sai.

-oOo-

"Apa ada Haruno?"

"_Kyaaaaa_ Sasuke-kun!" Ino berteriak kencang.

"Kau ini bertingkah norak sekali." ucapan dingin Sasuke berhasil menampar wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Haruno ada disana." geretak Shikamaru. Sasuke terus mendatarkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau dengar merah jambu? Kita harus belajar bersama." ucap Sasuke bosan.

-oOo-

"Hei Haruno. Ini kotak bekalmu."

Sakura baru saja tiba di lobi itu, suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar. "O-oh ya."

"Makanannya sudah dingin dan tidak enak. Lain kali kau harus belajar memasak." Naruto segera meninggalkannya. Ia menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu bersama supirnya yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura memandang kepergiannya kecewa.

_Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar._

-oOo-

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Hujan datang menandakan bahwa musim semi akan segera berakhir. Sakura sendiri menghabiskan waktunya belajar di perpustakaan. Demi mengejar nilai-nilai dan olimpiade itu.

Ia cukup rileks. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak ke kebun mawar sekolah karena selalu hujan di siang hari. Namun fasilitas yang lengkap di perpustakaan ini membuatnya sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, merah jambu?" Sasuke baru saja tiba, ia duduk di depan Sakura. Shikamaru menyusulnya, duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kami ada pertemuan kesiswaan tadi."

"Tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kadang aku bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Tapi tantangan ini sangat menarik." Shikamaru membuka bukunya perlahan.

"Semoga aku semakin di kenal oleh sekolah-sekolah besar di Tokyo."

Sakura memandangi kedua laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

_Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan..._

-oOo-

Musim panas telah tiba. Hujan benar-benar semakin deras walau tidak seperti badai. Namun ini benar-benar perjuangan Sakura.

Pagi itu hujan sedang turun, ia masih di jalan bersama payungnya yang telah ia simpan sejak SMP dulu.

_Aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan sepatuku saat itu. Kubangan air hujan dimana-mana._

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini salah satu alasan ayahnya yang tidak mengizinkan untuk menyetir. Namun akhir-akhir ini tingkah Naruto terlihat semakin menyebalkan.

Ia memandangi dari kejauhan, seorang gadis yang tempo hari memberi bekal untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal.

"Sekali-kali kau harus di beri pelajaran, Haruno."

Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga entah setinggi apa air yang mengenai seragam Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Rasakan kau!" Pekiknya.

"N-Naruto? Itu?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu segera melepaskan kacamatanya dan membersihkannya.

-oOo-

"Jangan mendekat! Kau sangat menjijikan!" Ino memandang kesal pada teman sekelasnya yang basah kuyup.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan santai dan memandangi seorang gadis yang telah menjadi korbannya pagi ini. Ia tidak peduli dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya.

"Cepatlah, lebih baik kau ganti seragam olahraga saja!" Kiba menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan.

"Sakura-san, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini." Sai memandangnya iba. Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih Sai."

Langkah kakinya menuju ke remaja_ blonde_ yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone_nya. Sakura memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas dan ingin menangis. Walau Naruto pada akhirnya membuka sedikit ruang di telinganya, "Apa?!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tadi aku melihat mobilmu melaju sangat cepat. Mungkin supirmu tidak hati-hati. Lain kali tegurlah ia, jangan mengebut saat hujan sedang turun deras." ucapnya dan segera menuju keluar kelas. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba dan ada di belakang Sakura sejak ia berbicara pada Naruto.

-oOo-

Ia memeluk tubuhnya di ruangan ganti baju. Gymnya begitu besar, mengira-ngira apa yang di katakan murid-murid melihat dirinya yang basah kuyup dan sangat berantakan. Air matanya mulai menetes, ia melepas kacamatanya.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi Kushina?"

Naruto menatap jengkel sahabatnya itu, "Kau peduli?"

"Jangan bercanda, beliau orang terpenting juga untukku." Shikamaru menghela napasnya. "Aku masih ingat ketika bibi membuatkan kita cokelat panas saat musim dingin, dango saat musim panas." tutur Chouji, Kiba hanya memandangnya malas, "Yang kau ingat hanya makanannya saja, Chouji."

Seperti biasa, mereka berlima dengan Sai menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama di restoran sekolah mereka. Naruto terlihat begitu kesal dan terus saja mengutak-ngatik _iPod_ _classic_nya.

"Kemarin," Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto sempat menghentikan jarinya.

"Kau yang menyetir mobil itu kan?" Shikamaru tidak ingin basa-basi lagi. Naruto kemudian menggerakan jarinya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang khawatir dengan ibumu yang kritis, setidaknya kau mengerti perasaan Sakura!" Nada Shikamaru semakin meninggi. Naruto terkejut, jarang sekali ia menemukan temannya yang sedang marah seperti ini. Begitu pun pula dengan Sai, Chouji dan Kiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shikamaru?" Kiba mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru yang mendadak jadi tempramen.

Shikamaru menepuk meja itu, ia langsung berdiri "Jika kau belum selesai dengan masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, jangan mencoba mencari masalah lain. Aku paham dengan keadaan ibumu, tapi tidak membalaskan rasa kesalmu terhadap Haruno!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya. Dia hanya Sakura!" Naruto tidak mau kalah, ia juga berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada gadis sayur sepertinya. Aku sudah tahu. Sayang sekali, seharusnya pria sepertimu mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih sempurna, bukan pada gadis miskin itu" ejek Naruto.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Shikamaru segera meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Masih sedikit terkejut pada diri Naruto, namun ia seberusaha mungkin mengumpatkannya. Entah berapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian jarang itu.

-oOo-

_"Aku memang sedikit keterlaluan pada gadis miskin itu. Tapi peduli apa?" _ucapnya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebun mawar dan lili di belakang sekolahnya. Cukup jauh memang, namun itu tempat ibunya menghilangkan rasa kesal dan mencari suasana santai.

_"Naruto?"_

_Anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu menuju ibunya yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di kebun itu._

_"Kau memang putera pemilik sekolah ini, tapi bukan berarti harus kemari pada jam sekolah."  
_

_"Aku bosan, bu."_

_"Ibu bilang kan hanya sebentar." senyumnya wanita itu, perlahan ia gendong puteranya._

_"Ayahmu selalu sibuk, hanya kau dan kebun ini yang bisa menghiburku."_

"Bunga lili dan mawarnya sudah mekar."

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" suara itu sedikit mengkagetkan Sakura. "N-Naruto?"

"Aku mencari ketenangan. Lalu belajar dan santai. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecut.

"Ini tempat yang istimewa, seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini." Naruto mulai merasa ingin merendahkan Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini milik ibuku! Kau tidak sopan, tahu!"

Sakura memandang mata yang penuh kebencian yang sedang menatapnya. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menyinggahi tempat ini sebentar." iris _shappire_ yang serius memandangi _emerald_ dengan perasaan marah, entah kenapa gadis itu membuat dirinya untuk tampil dengan apa adanya.

Naruto menduduki bangku taman itu, bunga-bunga memang sedang mekar.

"Seharusnya kau yang minta izin pada ibuku. Sayang sekali ibu sedang sakit dan tidak bisa memarahimu disini."

Sakura memperhatikan remaja itu, remaja yang sejak awal ia sukai.

"Hei," Sakura kaget dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Seberapa miskinnya kau, sampai masih menggunakan seragam olahraga selama dua hari?"

"I-itu, karena seragamku belum kering. Aku tidak punya mesin cuci. Tapi aku sudah izin pada kepala sekolah, kok. Untung saja hari ini cerah." ucapnya jujur.

"Aku tidak miskin, aku memiliki keluarga yang mencintaiku."

Naruto diam.

"Ibumu sakit apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sifatmu dingin pasti karena kau begitu khawatir pada ibumu." Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Wanita yang menyukai kebun seperti ini pasti akan bahagia ketika melihat bunga-bunganya mekar. Ia bahkan tidak ingin sedikitpun memanennya."

Sakura mulai memetik beberapa bunga yang baru saja mekar. Ia membentuknya hingga cantik.

"Mungkin tidak sebagus seperti buatan _florist_ profesional. Tapi aku yakin, ibumu pasti sangat merindukan bunga-bunga ini." ia memberikan pada Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu.

-oOo-

"N-Naruto..." desahnya lemah pada anak semata wayang yang sedang menjenguknya.

"Ini bunga dari seseorang yang menyebalkan bu."

Wajah Kushina memerah, ia terlihat bahagia. Perasaannya membawa untuk kembali hidup ketika ia melihat bunga itu. Bisa di perhatikan dari bilik mata Naruto. Perasaan hangat menjalar pada dirinya.

_"Sakura-chan..."_

-oOo-

"Apa ini Naruto?" Sakura masih memperhatikan seragam-seragam yang terbungkus rapi di atas mejanya. Naruto seperti enggan menjawabnya.

"Itu tanda terimakasih, Sakura." Kiba memberitahunya.

"Kau tahu Sakura-san, ibunya Naruto sangat menyukainya." tambah Sai.

Sakura merapikan kacamatanya, "Wah itu hebat!"

"Ini berkat kau." Chouji tersenyum.

_"Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh hati, pada Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak. Naruto baru saja sadar akan lamunannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"M-maaf."

Hinata menghela napasnya. "Besok kau akan ke kantor ayahmu, _'kan_?"

"Iya, ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan ayah." Naruto mencoba tersenyum, "Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti melarang laki-laki yang belum menjadi suami sah puterinya berada di sini malam-malam."

Hinata memerah, "Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Dan wanita itu mengecup pipi tunangannya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki dari rumah mewah itu.

Ia memasuki mobil _sport_ putih kesayangannya. Begitu banyak helaan napas yang ia lakukan.

"Sakura-chan..." desahnya pelan.


End file.
